A constant need exists for improved cosmetic facial creams adapted to treat aging skin conditions where facial skin undergoes an aging process and tends to form lines, wrinkles, dry skin, dark rings, and attendant inflamations of the skin. The pharmaceutical and cosmetic industry has long suggested the use of natural oils and the avoidance of artificial ingredients for the treatment of skin problems. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,986 discloses a moisturizing lotion based on a blend of peanut oil, rose water, olive oil, anhydrous lanolin, and natural lemon oil while specifically avoiding artificial ingredients, preservatives, emulsifiers, or alcohol. The lotion is said to moisturize and restore oil to the treated skin areas. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,974 discloses a moisturizing composition for treating dry skin based on an oil phase in an aqueous phase where surface active agents assist in forming a stable oil-in-water emulsion. Useful oils suggested include animal oils, fish oils, vegetable oils, mineral oils, and synthetic oils. U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,839 discloses a hair and skin cosmetic utilizing pulverized powder derived from natural plants such as trees and shrubs or from roots, stems, leaves, flowers, fruits or seeds. The natural plant powder is dispersed into a fluid cohesion agent containing an organic solvent, fatty oils, thickening agents, emulsifying agents, and an emulsion component. Useful fatty oils include mineral oils, animal oils, vegetable oils, synthetic oils, triglycerides of synthetic fatty acids, fatty alcohols, and esters of fatty acids. Early patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 144,405 and 122,621 suggest the use of lard in the preparation of salves for treatment of skin cuts, burns, and scratches.
It now has been found that a facial treatment composition comprising a facial moisturizing cream based on a particular step-wise process for combining fresh lard leaf, natural mint and virgin olive oil together in a homogeneous fluid cream provides an excellent treatment for facial skin. The moisturizing cream of this invention consists of natural ingredients only and is particularly effective for moisturizing dry skin, restoring natural oils to the skin, smooth aging lines and wrinkles, reduces puffiness and dark circles below the eyes, and similar disorders of the skin. These and other advantages of the invention will become more apparent by referring to the detailed description and illustrative example of the invention.